Problem: ${10} \div {10} = {?}$
Explanation: If we split ${10}$ circles into ${10}$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${10}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${9}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${8}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{9}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{10}}$ ${10} \div {10} = {1}$